


learn how to love you

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: She’s always dreamed of it, fucking a guy.





	learn how to love you

She’s always dreamed of it, fucking a guy.  
  
Not just with her finger, no.  
  
But –  
  
“Saeko,” Akiteru moans, from where he is on the bed.  
  
He is positioned doggy style, ass up in the air, and Saeko is looking down at the pale smooth globes of his ass cheeks.  
  
She is conflicted.  
  
She wants to fuck Akiteru.  
  
But also, she wants Akiteru to ride her.  
  
The plastic dick between her legs is bright shocking pink. Saeko had chosen it because it was funny, but Akiteru genuinely liked the color. He said it was symbolic of her femininity, which she rolled her eyes at and kissed him for, running her long nails over his bottom lip as he moaned against her.  
  
She never cared about her nails before.  
  
That was before she figured out that Akiteru has an oral fixation.  
  
Today, though, her nails are short, because she has just spent the last twenty minutes fucking Akiteru with them, all up and dirty in his hole, digging deep until he was begging her to fuck him with the hot pink strap on that she had fumbled putting on at first.  
  
Now it is between her thighs, attached to the garter, and her hands run up and down Akiteru’s spine.  
  
His hole is dark and gleaming and she wants to finger him again.  
  
She slides the tip of the silicone dick against his rim.  
  
“Fuck,” says Akiteru.  
  
He never swears.  
  
She slides more, pushes it into him slowly. Akiteru’s mouth is open in a silent cry, his cheek mushed against the mattress.  
  
When she is all the way into the hilt, she asks, gently, “Is it okay?”  
  
He had asked the same thing to her when they’d fucked for the first time.  
  
When she was on the other end.  
  
Akiteru nods, and then he looks down at her. He is smiling.  
  
His eyes are watery.  
  
“It’s really good,” he tells her.  
  
And she trusts him. She begins moving her hips, fucking into Akiteru steadily, the other side of the strap-on rubbing against her clit.  
  
It is nice, but it is not what she wants to see.  
  
Akiteru is pink and writhing underneath her, thrusting his hips back for more, needing Saeko to fuck him perfect and steady.  
  
That is what Saeko wants to see.  
  
And she does, the faster she goes, Akiteru trying so hard to grind back against her, because he fucking loves it when she touches his ass, squeezes his cheeks, fingers him, or just slides her hand between his crack and he whimpers against her mouth as she teases at his ass.  
  
She loves his ass so much.  
  
He loves his own ass, too.  
  
“Saeko,” Akiteru says again.  
  
Saeko bends forward, kisses the bottom of his spine. “Akiteru,” she murmurs against his skin.  
  
She brings her hand around and strokes him once, twice.  
  
He comes so fast he jolts back into her, shuddering and shuddering and shuddering.  
  
If Saeko’s dick was real, she would feel him clench and unclench and clench back around him.  
  
But she does not; instead she hovers and watches as Akiteru comes, comes, comes down.  
  
Then he is whipping her strap-on off, diving between her thighs and garter, putting his mouth right on her and licking her open and hot and perfect.  
  
This, Saeko likes a lot, too.


End file.
